True Love Never Dies
by KM Anime
Summary: They say a chain is not easily broken! Tug on it, pull on it, even step on it. Something some look at as unbreakable. Well I'm here to tell you that the chains of love are not easily broken either unless the rust starts to form; rust of lies, infidelity, deceit, even murder. Rust makes chains as brittle as branch off a willow tree. Will we make it? Can my chains hold out? Lemons
1. Chapter 1 - A Night to Remeber

Presents ..

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Titled

"True Love Never Dies"

**Caution this is slightly lemon at the end**

Chapter 1: A Night to Remember

This story is the property of " Co." any and all words or ideas concerning this story belongs to " Co." Any attempt to copy any of this will results in a Copyright Infringement Lawsuit. Thank you and enjoy.

My name Lucy Heartifilia and right now I'm enjoying my vacation with the love of my life and fiance Natsu Dragneel. Who knew we would end up together. It amazes me that the immature kid I met 7 years ago is now the love of my life and has mature so much and in more ways then one ladies. "Babe .. Come here" he calls after stepping out of the shower. Water is dripping down he toned body. "I'm coming babe" Lucy called; she goes over to him and and kisses him on his neck and he picks her up and throws here on the bed and starts lifting her dress up. Oh my God yall this is my man my future husband and lastly hes all mine so while I attend to him let me start you guys from the beginning.

"Wow no work in the guild this is terrible how the hell am I suppose to pay my rent" says Lucy. "Aw Lu dont worry about it if you don't have the money I lend it to you" says Levy. "Thanks Levy this is why you are my best friend" Lucy said. Now that Levy is living with her dragonslayer boyfriend Gajeel she has the extra money to lend out; lucky her. Speaking of the devil here he comes. He walks up and pulls Levy to him and plants this passionate kiss on her lips. "Hey you" Levy says grinning feverishly. "Hey Shrimp and Bunny girl" he says; "You know my name you asshole" Lucy shouts. Levy laughs at her bestfriend and boyfriends interaction. "Oh my God I have the best ideas.. LETS GO TO THE BEACH TODAY" Levy exclaims. "Wow Levy that is such a great idea, forget missions, rents , responsibilty; Lets go" Lucy says excitedly. "I'll only go if you wear that bathing suit I love" says Gajeel. "Or I could wear nothing" says Levy flirtatiously. "Even better" Gajeel says as he slaps her butt. "You guys are digusting" Lucy says. "Jealous?" Gajeel says. "I don't know maybe I am" Lucy thinks; "Fuck you Gajeel your lucky my best friends even put up with you" Lucy proclaims. "Anyways whose down for a worry free beach trip" Lucy proclaims. Everyone in the guild cheers and agrees. "I wonder where Natsu is today" Lucy wonders; "hes hasn't been at the guild all days" Mirajanes says. "I guess I'll go to his house and invite him myself" Lucy says. She takes off to her other best friends home wondering when it will be her time to be truly happy.

What the fuck does Gajeel know.. that idiot. Just because hes currently in a relationship he thinks that hes automatically better then me. Hmph! I'm the one that convince Levy to give that douche a chance. Lucy walks up to Natsu door and knocks. Natsu opens the door with his towel hanging at his waist; "Hey Luce" Natsu says. Why is my heart beating like this and my throat is dry, what the hell is going on with me. By this time Natsu is shouting "LUCY .. LUCYYYYYYY .. Earth to Lucy". "Oh I'm sorry I spaced out" Lucy says and she looks Natsu up and down. "We are going to the beach and I came to invite you" Lucy says. "Oh great me and Happy need some relaxation sure we will come" Natsu says. Great "I'll see you there" Lucy says as she runs off. Something seemed so different about Natsu today and Whats with him opening the door with his towel on not that I'm complaining. I mean what am I saying hes Natsu right?

Lucy goes home and starts to change into her bathing suit. I wonder if Natsu will like this.. I mean who cares if he likes this. She hurriedly puts on her bathsuit and some shorts and heads to the beach. "Hey guys" Lucy exclaims. Everyone in the guild replys with welcomes. Natsu comes up behinds and picks her up and throws her in the water. "His hand are so strong yet gentle" Lucy thinks. She swims up "what the hell Natsu". He begins laughing hysterically "Aw cmon Luce you look good wet". "Mmmmm Natsu thats so dirty" Cana yells obviously drunk. Lucy begins to blush and so does Natsu. Lisanna walks up "cmon Natsu throw me too". Lucy eyes cut to the white haired beauty, "This hoe is so thirsty" Lucy shouts inside her head. Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas she has some childhood attachment to him. Always tagging along on our missions and around town; UGHHH. "Lisanna I can't right now" he says for some unknown reason. Lucy smiles at his words. She swims back to the sand and looks upon her wonderful friends. Gray is running from Juvia even though when they are alone they look alot more cozy then usual. Levy and Gajeel are being sickening as usual; basically dry humping on the beach. Erza and Jellal are planning their wedding. Everyone seems to be happy. I wonder when I'm going to find that one for me, that one that sweeps me off my feet. The sun begins to set and basically everyone has gone home. Levy runs up to me and says "Lu lets keep this party going lets go get drinks; Me, You, Natsu and Gajeel". 'Okay sounds good.. Natsu are you down" Lucy says. "Yeah, Happy already went home so why not" Natsu says. And just like that were off to have drinks.

We arrive at the place and we sit down at the table and begin to chat and take shot after shot after shot. By this time we are all drunk and Levy can barely stand. We begin to leave and Levy stumbles to Gajeel just picks her up and carries her in the opposite direction. "I want someone to carry me" Lucy thinks stumbling. Natsu noticing her walking like this and he offers to walk her home and she agrees. When they get to the house he goes inside with her. "Okay you can leave now Natsu I'm just going to get in the shower" Lucy says. "Okay then I really enjoyed myself tonight and you look great" says Natsu. She ignores him and get in the shower and strips down and turns on the hot water and the room begins to fills with steam. She begins humming and song and before she knows she hits the floor and all her make up and hair accesories comes crashing down. Natsu comes in the bathroom and see her on the floor and begins to help her pick stuff up ignoring her nakedness the best he could. They reach for the same things and they look up in each others eyes and she leans in and kisses him. He pulls her closer and they kiss passionately. He fills her breast upon his shirt and he takes off his shirt while biting her neck. Shes begins to moan softly! "Yes Natsu Yes". He starts to massage hers breast and kiss each softly and shes getting louder. He starts to gently sucking them and she begins squirming. He gently bites and she yells out "Bed NOW" He picks her up and carries her to the bed and slips off his pants and underwear. Lucys mouth drops open, she figured Natsu would be well endowed but she could of never imagined it would be this. He climbs on the bed and begins to stroke and she screaming out his name. She is almost at her limit and she can no longer hold out she releases and so does he and they collaspe on each other breathing heavily. And the rest faded away into one of the most blissful nights Lucy Heartfilia's ever had.

Please Favorite and Review if you like it and would like me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Aftermath

Presents ..

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Titled

"True Love Never Dies"

Chapter 2: The aftermath

Lucy wakes up and Natsu is no where to be found. She feels a little disappointed but she knows that she must keep this secret from everyone in the guild until she sees if there is anything real in what she did last night. If I was tell everyone and Natsu didn't reciprocate my feeling my image would be destroyed. "There is one person I can tell about this and its Levy, I know she won't judge me" says Lucy. Lucy hops up and takes the shower she was suppose to take last night because yesterday was nothing but dirty she smiles to herself as she reflects on last night. She leaves her house and goes straight to Levy's home and knocks on the door. "Levy.. Levyyy I need to talk to you .. its an emergency" Lucy screams. Levy opens the door with her hair wild and a sheet wrapped around her breathing heavily. Oh My God Levy I'm so sorry I know I'm interrupting but I really need to talk to you Lucy said with a smug smile . "Well spit it out girl I got a meeting with a sexually frustrated soon to be angry dragon" Levy chuckled. "Okay I'm just gonna spit it out and say it .. Okay here it goes .. Me and Natsu had sex last night" Lucy blushes. "No fucking way you are lying .. details now" Levy says. Lucy tells the story from the beginning giving her every detail from minor to major. Levy laughs to herself congratulating her best friend on finally finding her epic love that she knew was always there and was so obvious to everyone. "You need to go talk to him about this like now" Levy says. "Okay but what if it doesnt mean to him what it means to me" Lucy says. "It will.. just go Lucy don't miss your opportunity to be happy" says Levy. "Okay Okay I'm going" Lucy says as she walks away waving to her best friend who never judges her.

Levy finally goes into her new home with her boyfriend to find Gajeel standing up completely naked looking high upset. Babe I'm so sorry I didn't mean to take so long .. forgive me? Levy laughs. "Nope Gajeel" says grinning. Levy then proceeds to drop her sheet and then walks in the kitchen completely naked knowing exactly how to soften Gajeel up. Gajeel follows her from behind and she says "Awww even if I make your favorite meal .. Scrap metal and Bacon" proclaims Levy. Gajeel grins and says "Thats not my favorite meal" Gajeel says while kneeling behind Levy. "Then what is it?" Levy says confused "You" Gajeel says with a flirtatious grin and bites her butt". She bursts out laughing "Gajeel stop" but before she can get the words out good hes swooped her up and threw her in the bed and began to make love to her in away that no one else could ever. "Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel" she screaming at the top of her lungs. Gajeel is not stopping until he can no longer hold out and they enter a realm of serenity only a iron dragon slayer can put you in. After they finish round three shes smiles at him and says "I guess you forgive me". He laughs and flicks her in the head "I cant stay mad at my shrimp" and he kisses her and gets in the shower to begin the day. "Woah I'm tired he has alot of stamina to be able to just get up like that like nothing happened" Levy laughs to herself. She rolls over in bliss and decides after all the work she put in she deserves a rest.

After she wakes up from that wonderful nap to goes to her book shelf and grabs one of her favorites and starts reading it. "The Wizard Midnight.. I can finally finish this" Levy exclaims. A rush of nausea suddenly befalls her and she runs to the bathroom and desperately clings to the toilet and starts throwing up violently . I must be sick from all the drinks yesterday I better call Wendy to be sure. Levy hears a knock at the door and Wendy is standing in the door way. Wendy enters "What's wrong Levy". Levy tells her "Oh it must be a hangover I'm just have a lot of feelings of nausea". Immediately Wendy begins her healing magic to find out exactly what is the problem. Wendy's mouth drops open and she just begins to stare. Levy looks puzzled and asks "What is it Wendy?" "Levy your your .. your PREGNANT" shouts Wendy. "Oh my God" and with that the room starts spinning Levy faints. When she awakens from a grueling headache and truth shes staring Gajeel in his face. "OH SHIT" she says. "Shrimp what the hell happened to you Wendy says that you should tell me" Gajeel says. "Well babe you might wanna sit down for this because its a doosy" says Levy. Gajeel does as told and before she spits it out Juvia runs in crying. "Levy your so knowledgeable about men and so smart because of all the books you read so please teach juvia how to get her beloved Gray" Juvia says. Levy stand there wide eyed because she has her own crisis to deal with.

======================================================================================================  
Thanks guys for all the overwhelming support I got in just one day! If I continue to receive the same support and love then I will be posting a chapter everyday unless something comes up! Get ready for this roller coaster of a story it's going to get crazy! Review and Favorite and Follow! Bye my little wizards 3


	3. Chapter 3 - Sticky Situation

Presents ..

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Titled

"True Love Never Dies"

Chapter 3: Sticky Situation

"Juvia Juvia right now is not the best time" says Levy. "I agree, were in the middle of something so can you come back later" says Gajeel. "But Juvia needs your knowledge" juvia proclaims. Levy getting annoyed shouts "Juvia I'm fucking pregnant and I'm trying to tell Gajeel". Gajeel sits there with his mouth as wide as it could ever get. "WHAAAAAAAAT" Gajeel says. Levy smiles and says "Yes Gajeel your gonna be a dad" Gajeel breathes heavily threw his noses and screams "What the fuck Levy are you serious; I'm not ready for this and I'm not ready to share you... We gotta take you to the hospital and fix this before its too late". Levy is shocked to no end "Gajeel how dare you even mention something like that to me, I will not be staying here any longer; obviously you need some time to yourself so me and MY child will be leaving to stay with Lucy indefinitely". Juvia can you walk me to Lucy's I'll give you advice then". Juvia looking profoundly dumbfonded agrees and they begin to leave. "Babe don't leave my words didn't come out the way they meant to" says Gajeel but before he can get the whole sentence. The door slams shut and their most recent picture crashs on the floor into a thousand pieces just how Gajeel feels without his precious Levy.. his Shrimp.

"Juvia can you believe the nerve of that asshole; I cant believe that I actually love him the way I do" says Levy. She begins crying and all Juvia can do is console her to the best of her ability. They arrive to Lucy's quickly and just like that Juvia drops off Levy and shes alone to face her own crisis. "What is Juvia going to do I think that I'm falling in love with Lyon but I have always loved my precious Gray" Juvia says to herself. "Lyon always give Juvia the attention that I feel like I deserve and Gray is always mean to Juvia and he makes Juvia feel ugly" Juvia says . I can't help but love Gray what should I do to get him to love me back "Juvia wonders to herself". Juvia wonders down the street pondering to her self and she decides " I know .. I will surprise Gray with a romantic night with chocolate strawberries, candles, flower pedals and maybe even good sex which result in Gray Jr and our marriage and grandchildren and and" Juvia exclaims barely able to contain herself. She hurries home and sets up candles and flower pedals and calls her beloved Gray to her home to surpise him. When Gray arrives she lets him in and begins to confess to him for the millionth time. "I love you Gray and I want to be with you" Juvia says. "Your annoying me so let this be the last time I ever say this I will never want you Bitch, now go and annoy someone else" Grays says. He storms off and Juvia is left there heart broken crying in the doorway. She can't believe what hes just told her. "You know what I won't sit here and be heart broken if Gray doesn't recognize I love him then he doesn't deserve me" Juvia says. She goes over to her phone and dials and it begins to ring and someone answers "Lyon, Juvia was wondering if you would come over and keep her company" Juvia says sniffling. "Whats wrong, I'm on the way" the mysterious voice says. Just like that Lyon is on her way; Juvia hurry to the bathroom and changes into her robe and awaits her knight in shining armor to save her from the fiasco that is tonight.

Lyon knocks on the door and much to his surprise Juvia is standing in the door way in just a robe. "Juvia whats going on" Lyon asks. Juvia walks over to Lyon and kisses him and he proceeds to kiss her back and lift her up on the wall and reach his fingers under her robe and shes wearing nothing underneath. Oh Juvia you are so ready for me Lyon says. He enter a finger into her and starts massaging her slowly in a circular motion. "LYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON" Juvia screams. Lyon rips off the robe and throws it on the floor and carries Juvia to the bed. Spread your legs "Lyon says. Juvia does and she told and Lyon lowers his head into the middle of her legs and begins to work magic with his tongue that was so powerful Juvia felt she was going to explode. Juvia is shaking and screaming she wants Lyon to fuck her now. He flips her over on her belly and slaps her on the ass hard. She yelps and starts to beg "Lyon please PLEASE". He begins to laugh knowing he has here right where he wants her. He starts at the base of the leg licking her in a straight line past her ass and to the nape of her neck and she is almost convulsing and the eroticness of all this. He repeats this motion on the other leg and then he flips her over and sticks the tip of his dick into her teasing her. She crying tears of extasy "Lyon please". He give her what she wants. He slams into her over and over again utter moans everytime he slams. He releases into her at the same time she does and he smiles. She looks at him and says "Thank you". He crawls into bed with her and she lays her head on his chest. She then hears a noise outside and she gets up but as shes getting up she hears Gray. "Oh fuck now he wants to utilize the key I gave him" Juvia says. She hear him walking to the room and she tells Lyon to hide and he says "No I'm not ashamed us let him see how I can pleasure you better than he can". She looks at Lyon and when she turns around Gray is standing in the doorway looking at her naked in the doorway and Lyon in her bed.

Thanks all! I appreciate all the views and reviews that have been left. It's getting hot so stay tuned to see how Gray reacts

Review, Favorite, and Follow it helps to encourage me to keep writing! Love you all


	4. Chapter 4 - When the Storm is Raging

Presents ..

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Titled

"True Love Never Dies"

Chapter 4: When the Storm is Raging

Juvia is standing in the door completely in awe of what's about to happen. She is looking at the love of her life in her doorway while she just finished sleeping with her new flame. Words are the last thing that she wants to utter but she ends up saying "Gray its not what it looks like". "You don't need to say anything Juvia I was coming back to apologize for how I came at you. Today is the day that Deliora attacked my village and killed my parents and after thinking about how I treated you I decided that I needed to apologize to you" says Gray. Lyon walks up and and puts his arm around Juvias bare waist and said "If your done with your irrelevant apology you may leave now; Me and Juvia are tired from our various activities". Before Juvia could even blink Gray had used his ice make magic and made sword colder than anything she had even felt in her life and it was pressed against Lyons neck. Juvia screams "Gray please don't its not worth it". "No this douche bag has the nerve to make some claim to whats always been mine; I don't fucking think so" Gray says. "Gray please lets just go talk please" Juvia shouts. Gray released the sword and it fades and he begins walking away, "you know what Juvia we don't have to say a word to each other it is completely fine" Gray shouts. Gray walks out Juvias home and she feels like a part of her has left. "Lyon are you okay" Juvia asks. "Im fine Gray doesn't scare me; but I'm going to make sure he never takes his rage out on you ever again" Lyon says. "I vow to be there to protect from all danger even from Gray so in the morning we are down to the Fairytail guild and I'm going to ask the master to accept me into Fairytail" Lyon proclaims.

As planned Juvia and Lyon awaken in the morning and they head to the Guild. Juvias stomach is in complete knots; she has never felt this nervous in her life. "What I she runs into Gray? What if Gray is talking to all the guys in the guild about what Juvias done. What if master declines Lyons request and he asks me to me to join Lamia Scale. I cant do this" Juvia thinks to herself. They arrive at the guild and luckily Gray is not there so Juvia feels relieved but completely defeated at the same time. Lyon whispers in Juvias ear "Its gonna be okay babe". Juvia chuckles at the word "Babe". "Lyon actually cares for me and I can get use to that and grow to love him" Juvia says. Things go just as planned Lyon is accepted into Fairytail with no problems and just like that the guild now has two ice make wizards. When we exit the masters office I bump right into my old romantic rival "Lucy how are you" I hug her. "I'm doing better actually alot has happened lately" Lucy proclaims. We need to catch up like right now; Lyon I'm going to head to Lucy's for some girl time let me know how apartment shopping goes today" Juvia says smiling. "Okay babe wish me luck" Lyon says. "Babe?" Lyon says winking. "Yes alot has been going on with Juvia as well" Juvia says. "I'll explain it all to you on the way to your house" Juvia says. On the way to her house they are chatting it up about all the Gray and Lyon drama. "Awww how can I hate and feel sorry for a person at the same time; poor Gray" Lucy says. "I feel the same way but Juvia is happy with Lyon and I'm finally getting the love that I deserve" Juvia exclaims. "Im sooo happy for you Juvia you deserve it" Lucy says. When they arrive to the house they see no other than Natsu sitting on Lucys porch smiling. "Oh my Freaking God I can't deal with this right now" Lucy shouts to the sky. "Lucy is everything okay" Juvia asks. "Its fine; can you go in the house and check on Levy shes sleep right now but the morning sickness has been killing her" Lucy says. "Juvia is on it" Juvia says as she runs in the house and shuts the door. "So you finally decide that you want talk to me now? Lucy says annoyed.

"Luce please let me explain" Natsu says. "I don't wanna hear a fucking word out of you" Lucy screams. "I gave you me and then you have the nerve and the audacity to ignore me when I have been constantly trying to contact you; you can leave Lucy says somberly. "Luce I didn't know what I was feeling but now that I have collected all my thoughts and .. " Natsu barely get this out before Lucy cuts him off. "Thinking requires you have a brain Natsu" Lucy says snidely. "Okay I deserved that one but Luce I'm trying to say I love you and I always have" Natsu says. "I never knew love; I was raised by a dragon and his love was different from a humans and especially a human woman's" Natsu exclaims. "Lucy I have already moved a tree for you and I won't stop there" Natsu continues. "I'll keep moving things, people, whatever I have to... Please accept my apology" Natsu pleaded. Lucy in complete disarray that words like that could possibly come out of Natsu's mouth. "Natsu" Lucy sheds a tear. "This is all I have ever wanted to hear from you" Lucy says sobbing. He pulls her into his embrace and kisses her. At this point their the only two in the world but who know that world would come crashing down very soon.

Thanks all! I appreciate all the views and reviews. Stay tuned and follow to see what happens next

What's coming crashing down? Who will cause it?

Review, Favorite, and Follow it helps to encourage me to keep writing! Love you all


	5. Chapter 5 - Repentance & Reconciliation

Presents ..

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Titled

"True Love Never Dies"

Chapter 5: Repentance and Reconciliation

Lucy and Natsu walk into Lucy's home where Levy is in the bed resting and Juvia is reading one of Lucy's many novels. Juvia asks "Is everything okay Lucy"? "Yes Juvia I'm better then okay I'm perfect" Lucy says. Natsu kisses Lucy on the lips and smiles at her sweetly. "Oh okay" Juvia says smirking at them, knowing that they have made up. "Well you two can go out I have things under control here with Levy, I know you guys probably have a lot to discuss" Juvia proclaims while winking at her old romantic rival. "Really Juvia I can leave" Lucy exclaims. "Yes go for it I'm fine here; I'll stay until you and Natsu get back" Juvia says. "Great" Lucy shouts, a little too loud because Levy starts to stir. "Oh I'm so sorry I'm going to leave now" Lucy whispers trying to avoid waking Levy. Lucy and Natsu run off like a couple of kids running for the ice cream truck. "I wanna take you to one of the fanciest restaurants in all of Fiore .. The Diamond Caverns" Natsu says holding on to Lucys hand. "Natsu are you sure that place is super expensive" Lucy says. "All for you Luce" Natsu smiles. "Good thing I look cute; lets go" Lucy says. When they arrive at the eatery Lucy mouth drops open in astonishment at the beauty that entails this place. Chandeliers, Curtains, Rugs, Thrones as Chairs , Velvet, Silk, whats not in this place. They wait in line to be seated and when they are called they are escorted by the waiter and their chairs are pulled out for them. "Oh my God I am not use to this" Lucy says. Natsu smiles and says "the best for the best I suppose". Lucy blushes and lifts her menu and starts to read it and so does Natsu. "Are you ready to place an order now?" the waiter asks; "I am" Natsu exclaims. "Let me get the Habanero Pepper Chicken with the Spicy Risotto extra Spicy and waiter can you leave my chicken on fire" Natsu says proudly. The waiter looks at Natsu with a shocked expresion and says "But sir how will you eat it". "He will be fine" Lucy interrupts. Natsu grins at his girlfriend "You know me so well". "I do; and actually all that sounds so good to me right now so I'll have that too, can my chicken not be on fire though" Lucy says chuckling. "Yes ma'am it will be out shortly" the waiter says while walking away scared. "Luce since when do you like spicy food" Natsu says. "I don't know I just have a taste for it" Lucy says. "I wonder how Juvia and Levy are doing' Lucy wonders.

"Levy it will pass" Juvia says. "I'm dyingggggg; damn Gajeel he did this to me" Levy says hanging on to the toilet for dear life. Levy finally starts to feel like to can control her body again and she gets up from the toilet and crawls back into Lucys bed. "Juvia this is so terrible I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy" Levy whines. "So you wouldn't wish this on me" Gajeel says from outside Lucy's window. "Gajeel what the hell are you doing here; I don't want you here go now" Levy says. "I wont go until you let me come in and talk to me" Gajeel says. "Juvia can you let him in so I can cuss him out and then he can leave" Levy says. "Gotcha" Juvia says as she opens the door. Gajeel comes walking in and he goes to hug Levy. She hauls off and slaps him in the face and he flies into the wall. "What the hell Levy I was trying to hug you" Gajeel says. "I know what you were trying to do and I don't want to see you and that includes hugs, touches, kisses and everything else" Levy says. Levy is shocked she was able to slap Gajeel that hard and when she looks down at her arm it made of iron. "The Fuck? What is happening to me" Levy screams. She passes out and and Gajeel catches her without hesitation. Him and Juvia begin fanning her and yelling her name trying to get her to come to. When she finally awakens she in bed and Gajeel is sitting in bed by here and Wendy is performing one of her healing abilities on her. "Levy and Gajeel" Wendy shrills. You guys aren't having one baby; your having two Wendy exclaims excitedly. "Oh My God Wendy are you being serious, I guess this is why I was in sooooo much pain" Levy I am very serious, I'm going to leave you guys to talk and I'll be back tomorrow to check on you" Wendy says. "Before you go can you tell why my body turned iron when I got angry and slapped Gajeel" Levy wonders. "Oh its the fetuses magic power surging through you, as long as your pregnant you will have these powers and as your due date grows these abilities will only grow stronger so please try to remain calm; this is very common with wizards" Wendy scolds sweetly. "Oh Great; Well thanks again Wendy your a life saver" Levy says exhausted. Wendy leaves and Gajeel scoots over close to Levy and look her in her eyes. "Babe Im sorry; I was so worried about you three and I realize now I was wrong to say those things" Gajeel says. Levy looks at him with tears in her eyes "Take me home Gajeel". He pick Levy up and before he walks out the door he wakes up Juvia. She was exhausted from helping Levy all day and all of her own situations. "Juvia JUVIA" Gajeel shouts and Juvia awakens and see that hes taking Levy home. "Thank Goodness" Juvia exclaims and runs out the door not caring about anything but rest and relaxation. Levy giggles "Aw poor Juvia I tortured her all day with my morning sickness; Before we go let me write Lu a note that I'm leaving so she won't be worried when she gets home from her date." After Levy writes it and leaves it on the bed Gajeel takes her to his home, her home, the kids home, a Redfox home.

Juvia finally makes her way to the house and when she arrives she discovers a dozen roses laying on her porch. "I wonder who these are from" Juvia says as she picks them. She begins reading the card "Juvia ever since I seen you with him I can't get you out of my head. I have always wanted you but people that get close to me die. So I always pushed you away because I was scared but I can't do this anymore. I can't act like you make me angry when your one of the many reasons that I'm able to stay in the guild. I need you in my life Juvia and I realize all my countless rants pushed you into Lyons arms I know you don't love him like you love me. I am at the guild right now waiting for you; come to me if I still have a chance of trying to reconcile our friendship and take it to further heights ... Gray". Juvia is crying from reading and she takes off running towards the guild at full speed. When she arrives Gray is sitting down on the floor with his head in his hands. Gray Juvia says as she approaches him. She kneels down next to him and he suddenly leans his head on her and cries into her chest "I'm so sorry". Juvia lifts his face up and smiles at him "Juvia forgives her beloved" and he lays his head on her lap and she pets his hair to soothe him. Juvia is in bliss; this is all she has ever wanted. When Gray and Juvia finally stand up they get ready to leave the guild. "Can you spend the night with me" Gray asks. "Juvia is tired tonight" Juvia lies knowing that its not right to lead Lyon on and she knows it needs to stop tonight. "Okay I understand but I'll see you tomorrow" Gray says. "Is that a promise" Juvia smirks. "Of course" Gray says. "Gray your clothes"Juvia says. "Oh I did that on purpose"Gray says flirtatiously. "Oh Grayyyy; I really have to go" Juvia says skipping away. When Juvia get home she enters the home and Lyon is sitting on her couch. "Where have you been all day" Lyon says angrily.

Whose happy Gajeel fixed things I know I am and What's Lyons problems I guess you'll have to wait and see!

Thanks for the continuous support! 1000 views I'm overwhelmed guys :) please keep the views and the review and favorites and follows coming; it makes me excited to write more!


	6. Chapter 6 - And It Continues

Before I start *Name Change Alert* kmcgrew93 - KM Anime :]

I also want to shout out a amazing writer "Skylar's Red Glasses" if your looking for something to read check out her stories!

Presents ..

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Titled

"True Love Never Dies"

Chapter 6: And it Continues

Juvia jumps back startled by Lyon's tone in his voice. "Oh Lyon you scared me" Juvia says. "Where the hell have you been all day; you said you were going to Lucy's for a girls day not a girls night" Lyon says. "I hadn't even realized that it had gotten this late but since your up I have something I want to discuss with you Lyon" Juvia says. "I'm sure that can wait till after were done" Lyon says getting up taking his shirt off. "Oh Lyon not now; this really can't wait" Juvia says. Lyon pushes Juvia up against the wall and begins kissing on her neck. "Lyon stop this is really important" Juvia says squirming. Lyon still doesn't stop he keeps going even more aggressive then before. "Lyon I said stop" Juvia yells as she pushes him off her. "What the hell has gotten into you" Lyon shouts back. "I'm trying to talk to you and your not even listening" Juvia says. "Fine hurry up so we can get back to what I want to do" Lyon says smiling. Juvia annoyed now says "Lyon I think this is moving a little to quickly for me and I want to slow up". "Slow up; your serious?" Lyon says walking up to Juvia and then he gets in her face. "Is this about Gray, Juvia he hurt you, rejected you, disrespectful you" Lyon pleads. "Listen Lyon who I deal with is my business not yours so please stay in your lane" Juvia says obviously frustrated. Lyon shocked grabs Juvia's arm "I wont allow you to do this to yourself." "Get off me" Juvia screams as she shoots a powerful stream of water from her hands knocking Lyon into the wall. "Oh so where taking it there .. fine" Lyon yells. He starts walking close to her and he slaps her in her face knocking her to the ground. She screams out in pain and starts screaming "help me anyone.. Help me Please!" Lyon looking menacing says "Juvia I'm just going to have to take you back with me to Lamia Scale because I see now you can't resist the temptation of being around him; but its okay you will learn to love me and we will be happy just wait and see". "I don't wanna go anywhere with you" Juvia wails crying on the floor. She balls up in the fetal position whispering to herself "someone save me". "Fire Dragons Winged Slash" Natsu yells out attacking Lyon. "Juvia" Lucy screams. "What happened; Are you okay Lucy" says with concern. Gray walks up behind Lucy and says "She is now". Juvia sits there with tears rolling down her face and all she can do is cry.

"No one hurts one of my Guild members"Natsu growls. "Aye Fire Brain I got this one" Gray steps up. "Be careful Gray" Juvia yells out. "Im going to kick his ass three times; once for being born, twice for taking advantage of you, and finally for hurting you" Gray says. "Ice make Lance" Gray yells , the lance flys toward Lyon who flips to the side dodging it fairly easy. "Ice Make dragon" Lyon shouts it flies at Gray ferociously. Gray makes Ice make Saucer and it flies spinning at an amazing speed cutting Lyon dragon in half cutting. "Damn "Lyon thinks to himself. Lyon knows he can't win because if he can somehow defeat Gray he won't get passed Natsu. Lyon screams out in a desperate attempt in freedom "Ice Make Endless Mirrors" a large quantity of mirrors start materializing and there are a hundred plus Lyons. Gray smiles "is that all you have; Ice Make Devasting Hammer". Gray makes a hammer larger then all the mirrors Lyons created and he swings it will all his might smashing all the mirrors and knocking Lyon in the wall rendering him unconscious. "Ice Prison" Gray shouts! The prison falls over Lyon and its over. "Nice job you Ice loving stripper" Natsu smirks. "Shut up idiot" Gray smiles back. "Oh Gray" Juvia says as she runs to him and kisses him; "Thank you for saving me" Juvia says. "I already alerted the council Lyon will be arrested and put on trial and probably be banned from Legal Guilds all together" Lucy says. "I'm just happy its over" Juvia exclaims. The magic coucil comes and they take Lyon away and everyone decides they will stay the night with Juvia because of whats happened. "Oh Yeah I totally forgot to explain how we ended up over here Lucy" says to Juvia. "Well me and Natsu where taking a stroll and we seen Gray walking and so we started talking and I remember Erza wedding rehearsal meeting so we came over to make sure you remembered thank goodness we did" Lucy says. "Ditto" Natsu says. "Uh huh" Gray says. Juvia just smiles and says to herself "I have some of the most special people in my life".

"Get the hell up Natsu" Lucy screams. "If we are late to this wedding meeting Erza's gonna kill us" Lucy says getting a shivers down her spine thinking about an angry Erza. "Huhhh" Natsu says drooling. "Come on I'm already dressed and so are Gray and Juvia" Lucy says scolding him. Natsu starts dosing off again and Lucy goes and gets a cup of water and throws it on him. He jumps up screaming "Awww come on Lucy just one more hour" Natsu whines. "If you wanna get killed by Erza thats on you Lucy" says smartly. "Fine" Natsu says walking to the bathroom sulking. Natsu gets dressed and the they leave out the door. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia are walking just happy that everything has calmed down and that they are all finally happy with the people they are suppose to be with. They arrive at the wedding reception and they here a huge booming noise. "This cake is not sweet enough; I asked for the Maximum sweet strawberries and these are regular" Erza shouts. "Oh no are we actually prepared to for this" Lucy says scared. "Juvia doesnt think shes ready" Juvia says. "Go ahead boys" Lucy says. "No way" Natsu and Gray say in unison. While they are arguing Erza hears them and open the door. "Oh you guys are here I thought I was going to have to go retrieve you" Erza says. "Let the planning begin" Erza says smiling triumphantly!

_The group has arrived .. Erza wedding meeting are they ready for this_

_What will happen to Lyon?_

_Stay tuned to find out_

I just wanna take a moment to thank everyone person who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story it brightens up my day! Thank you all so much your the real MVP's [;

ATTENTION ATTENTION TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY I'M GOING TO START GIVING A ONE SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO ONE SPECIAL PERSON I NOTICE THAT REALLY IS SUPPORTING THE STORY AND JUST BEING OVERALL A POSITIVE PERSON!

SO MY FIRST CHAPTER SHOUT OUT IS GOING TO "**Knights and dragons**" your reviews are brightening up my day so I'll be messaging you! [;


	7. Chapter 7 - Horny Tired Same Thing

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Titled

"True Love Never Dies"

Chapter 7: Tired.. Horny Same Thing

"Everyone be seated now!" Erza shouts excitedly. "Everyone from the guild is taking place in Erza's wedding; everyone is here" Lucy exclaims. Lucy, Juvia, Levy and their boys all sit together. "Okay first things first! Fried did you get the colors I asked you" Erza asks nicely. "Yes" Fried says getting up and he shows everyone in the venue the color Erza decided to go with as her wedding color. "What is this; this isn't teal that's cyan" Erza says flipping out. "Fried you must go and change this now this is not how I imagined the wedding at all; GO NOW" Erza says. Fried takes off running to the color palette store to go stop the order in that color so he doesn't lose his head. Natsu and Gray start laughing "is something funny" Erza says popping up behind them. "No ma'am" the boys say in unison. "Good I won't let this one slip up mess things up" Erza says getting back to business. "Okay next on the agenda is the food; Can I get everything opinions on food" Erza says getting excited. "Fire" Natsu says, "Iron" Gajeel shouts, Lucy and Levy hit their boyfriends in the back of the head. "Thank you" Erza says. Natsu and Gajeel sulk at being hit. Lucy speaks up "why don't you have a Cesar salad with dressing served for an appetizer, a grill chicken breast with some kind of marinade with asparagus .. steamed and spicy risotto". "Mirajane can you make that happen"Erza asks with stars in her eyes. "Of course" Mirajane says. "Yes; menu is completed" Erza says ever so confidently. "Where is Jellal" Juvia asks. "Oh hes in the back making sure the venue is perfect" Erza says proudly. "Oh no we have no musician" Erza says disappointed. "Gate of the Lyre Key I summon thee" Lucy says. Her celestial spirit Lyra comes and she demonstrates her skills and everyone's amazed. "I could of played the Guitar a hell of alot better than that" Gajeel whispers to Levy, she pats him on the shoulder laughing. "Lucy you have been such a help to me and that leads me to next thing on my agenda; Baby can you come here please I'm about to reveal my Maid of honor and I need you to reveal the best man" Erza says. Jellal comes in and sits next to Erza. "Okay well lets get to it; My maid of honor is Lucy" Erza says "and my best man is Natsu" Jellal says. "Oh my God us I can't believe it" Lucy exclaims. Everyone starts applauding and Lucy is almost moved to tears. "Well I have my reasons and they are because Lucy you treated me as not a warrior but a friend first and you thus inspired more to treat me that way and I can't thank you enough" Erza says." Jellal speaks up "Natsu I chose you because you brought me out of one of the darkest times of my life and I wouldn't be at this stage of my life if not for you." "We would be honored if you guys would accept" Erza says. "Of course we will" Lucy and Natsu say in Unison Lucy has a tear rolling down her face. "Wonderful; Now lets go check out the venue" Erza says. They walk in and all the girls begin to sigh in amazement. Lucy can no longer contain her words . "This must of costed a fortune" Lucy says. The venue is elegantly decorated. Chandelier with Teal diamonds, Teal crystal cups and silverware, Silver and Teal Walls and Rugs padded with a beautiful sequence, each chair is like a throne and the flowers are absolute stunning. "Nothing is too much for my fiance and love of my life"Jellal says. "Awww that's so sweet and dreamy"Mirajane, Lucy, and Juvia and Levy say. All boys sneer at Jellal actions. Cana is looking around and see 10 cases of exquisite wine "This is my type of wedding" Cana says. Everyone starts laughing. Lucy remembers that Jellal was apart of the magic council and also one of the 10 wizard saints so of course he could afford this. "Well now that you all have seen this whose ready for this wedding" Erza shouts. The guild starts cheering. "Well that concludes this meeting so you should all be receiving your invitations in the mail" Erza says. The guild waves off Erza and Jellal; the minster has arrived and they are about to practice their vows.

Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and their loves are walking together and Juvia asks "so where are guys headed". "Well I'm headed into town I have to find my teal accessories" Lucy says. Levy chimes in "I have no teal either Gajeel Levy pouts. Gajeel rolls eyes and reaches in his pocket and pulls out his bag of jewels and hands it to Levy. "Natsu" Lucy whines and Natsu repeats the same actions as Gajeel and Lucy smiles. "Are you coming with Juvia" Lucy says. "No I'm going to head on home that was a long rehearsal Juvia is tired" Juvia says. Lucy winks at Juvia " Tired .. Horny same thing". "Lucy" Juvia says as she blushes and Gray gets flushed too. "Well we will leave you too that" Levy says laughing. "I wanna be tired too" Natsu says, "Me too Salamander me too" Gajeel says. The best friends take off with their men yanking them by their hands headed to town. "Well Gray what are you about to do" Juvia says. "Hopefully you" Gray says with a very sexy smile. "Well I might be able to arrange that" Juvia says. "Well shall we?" Gray says as he swoops Juvia up in his arms and begins walking to her home. When they arrive he lays her on the bed and crawls on the bed and he rips her clothes off of her. "Gray" Juvia screams laughing. "I'll buy you another one" Gray says. He starts kissing her neck and rips off her bra and starts massaging her nipples in a circular motion. "Gray" she moans. "Say my name again" Gray says. "Grayyyyyyyyy" Juvia moans louder. He starts repeating the same motion except with his tongue and then gently bites her nipple. He feels her convulse and that gives him all the confidence he needs to drive it home. "Stand" Gray says sternly. She does as told and Gray comes from behind and takes off his underwear since that's all he was wearing; he had stripped without even noticing. He pushes Juvia up against the wall and tell her to push her hands against the wall and bend over. She does it and he comes close to her ear and asks her "Are you ready". She nods and he traces his tongue up her back and then he grabs a handful of her hair and tugs on it pulling her head back slightly and he begins pounding repeatedly making her moan in pure ecstasy. Gray is breathing heavily saying words in between each entrance "You ... Are ... Mine" Gray stops momentarily and Juvia turns around and runs to him and jumps on him saddling him and they fall to the ground and Gray begins his merciless pounding and Juvia is riding him with passion. "I can't hold back anymore" Gray says releasing. At the mention of his words she convulses uncontrollably losing herself in it as well. He kisses her on the lips and carries her to the bed and lays her down and he gets in the bed besides her and they drift off to sleep. When Gray awaken he goes to slip on his underwear and check the mail. When he gets it he sees that there is a letter from the Lamia Scale. "What the hell is that about" Gray says scowling.

Gray opens the letter and finds out that it is an apology letter from Lamia Scale for Lyons actions and the Guild master states that Lyon hearing has taken place and he has been banned from all Legal Guilds. "Well thats what the bastard gets" Gray says. "What bastard" Juvia says speaking sleepily. "Oh no don't worry about it" Gray says crumbling up the letter. "Natsu, Gajeel and I are are heading out on a mission today we've been requested" Gray says. "Oh okay well behave yourself and please don't fight Natsu" Juvia says smiling. "No promises" Gray says kissing her. He gets up and takes his showers and he leaves. She hears a knock at the door about 15 minutes later after Gray has left. Juvia goes to the door thinking that maybe Gray and there's a very odd plant sitting on Juvia's porch , "I wonder who left this" Juvia says and she picks it up and closes her door. Juvia hops in the shower and when she gets out she hears another knock at the door and its the girls. When they come in they greet Juvia and Levy jumps back immediately. "Juvia what is wrong with you why would you have Saplinshin plant those let a venom once they grow that can kill someone" Levy exclaims picking the plant up and she turns her arm iron and throws it further then the eye can see. "Juvia didn't buy this someone left it on my porch; who would do that?" Juvia exclaims shocked.

***Urgent Urgent* I can see you guys reading but no reviews or favorites! Is it worth continuing; I love writing for you guys but I wanna know if you guys want to keep going! Let me know in the reviews and favorite and follow it if your enjoying "True Love Never Dies". I appreciate all the views and stuff guys thank you so much! :3**


	8. Chapter 8 - New Additions and Old Exits

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction Titled

"True Love Never Dies"

Chapter 8: New Additions and Old Exits

Juvia is in complete and utter disarray. Juvia doesn't know what to think about this. "Levy.. so that plant could of killed me" Juvia says. "Yes its very dangerous and it doesn't even grow near Fiore so who could of done this" Levy exclaims. "I'm going to have Warren contact the boys and have them come home" Lucy says worried. "No" Juvia says. "I'm not gonna bother them with this; Gajeel is making money for his family, Natsu is trying to making money to help support you Lucy, and my darling Gray is as well so I refuse; maybe it was a accident" Juvia says worried. "I highly doubt it" Lucy says. "To be careful lets stick together until the boys get back; you guys can stay with me .. we have more than enough room" Levy says. "Great that makes Juvia feel much more safe" Juvia says. All three of the girls walk out of Juvia's house and when they turn the corner they are staring Sherry from Lamia Scale in the face. "Did you like my gift you man hoping slut" Sherry says. "Watch your mouth bitch" Levy says getting pissed. "Sherry you sent that plant" Lucy says shocked. "Yes I did and it didn't seem to work because I'm looking at the whore" Sherry says. Juvia stands their stunned "Why Sherry". "Because I went to see Lyon and you played with his heart we have nothing but each other; our parents where killed we have nothing and no one but each other so I won't let you get away with this" Sherry yells. She runs up to hit Juvia and Levy steps in and blocks with her Iron hand making Sherry scream out in pain. "What the hell; since when have you been able to do that" Sherry asks. "Not long" Levy smiles. "Listen Sherry we won't no problems with you or Lamia Scale; you don't know the entire story Juvia is not at fault and I won't allow you to try and put this on her" Lucy says. "Its true Sherry; Lyon attacked me, I didn't mean to lead him on, I was broken and I needed someone and he was always so nice to me so I looked to him for comfort" Juvia explains. "It doesn't matter; your missing the point that your not the only person on earth that alone and vulnerable. . he was too and you took advantage of that then after you got Gray back you threw him out like yesterdays trash not worrying about the damage that you've done to him" Sherry screams. "None of this was intentional, I didn't mean to hurt him but I don't regret being in love with Gray and I would like to be Lyon's friend when he gets some help so please give him my best regards... but I have one more thing" Juvia continues. "If you ever come after me or Gray with malicious intent again I will kill you" Juvia says furiously. "Do you understand" Juvia says. Sherry gets a chill up her spine when she sees Juvias face and hears the tone in which shes speaking is serious and she nods. "Good" Juvia says and they three girls begin walking and Juvia begins crying and the girls console her. "Is Juvia a bad person" Juvia says. "Of course your not" Levy says. "Yeah your were right in the situation" Lucy agrees. "Thanks girls" Juvia says; they hug and keep walking on to Levy house.

When they arrive to the house they are a lot more cheerful then before; laughing, joking, and gossiping. As they are talking Lucy begins to sweat profusely. "Oh my God is it hot in here or is it me" Lucy says. "No its so nice in here Lucy" Levy says and Juvia nods. "Well I don't know what wrong with me" Lucy says. She gets up to open the window and her head begins pounding and the room starts spinning and her clothes are wet from all her sweat. "Lucy are you okay" Juvia says but Lucy can barely understand her because everything she hears is muffled. "Yeah I'm fine" she says and as soon as she says that she faints and collapses on the floor. "Lucy Lucy" Levy says but her best friends not coming to. "Juvia have to take her to the hospital call Erza" Levy says. Juvia goes a immediately and calls Erza; within a matter of 2 minutes Erza has used the magic consumption car and is outside honking the horn. They get Lucy in the car and Erza steps on the gas flying to Fiore National Hospital. When they arrived at the hospital she was immediately taken in the back. "Uhhhhh I feel like shit" Lucy says when her eyes crack open. "This way" the nurse says as she leads her friends including the boys. "Luce are you okay" Natsu says. "I'm fine you didnt have to come back for this" Lucy says. "I wasn't able to focus when I heard something was wrong with you" Lucy smiles; "Well the doctor has ran his tests and he will be come to tell the results any second, try to feel better dear" the Nurse says as she walks out. "Luce what happened is this serious" Natsu says. "Well I was sweating a lot and I was so hot I passed out" Lucy tells him. "Yeah my hand almost burned off when I felt her head" Levy says. "That is weird" Gray says. "It was" Juvia nods. "Uhhmph, Can I come in" Doctor Huang says. "Of course Of course whats going on Doctor" Lucys says. "Is it okay for me to tell you in front of all these people" Dr Huang says. "Yes they are my family" Lucy says. "Well. . . Congratulations Family your gonna have a new member to your family" Dr Huang exclaims. Lucy mouth drops open and Natsu is just quiet. "I'm pregnant , My baby, Our baby" Lucy says and she keeps repeating it to herself. "Luce" Natsu says seriously. Lucy looks at him scared of his reaction. "This is so amazing I have someone to pass on my legacy to other Dragneel ; my son" Natsu says. He leans in and kisses her and everyone in the room starts to clap and cheer. "Thanks Guys this means the world to me that you are all here for this moment" Lucy says.

"A monster this big swings at Gray and he runs can you believe that" Natsu says laughing. "Shut up Flame Brain" Gray says scowling which causes everyone to laugh. Natsu continues telling the stories from Gray, Gajeel, and his mission which makes everyone laugh including Erza. To kill time until Lucy's release Levy asks everyone to give her baby names and see which is best. "Okay I got one I got one ; what about spiky because of Gajeels hair" says Natsu. Everyone's head falls at the name and Gajeel starts shouting "You idiot we are not naming our kid based on the style of my hair". "What about if you go the Jr. route" Juvia says. "Yes a Jr. might be fitting" Erza says. "No I have never liked that because I feel like everyone needs their own identity" Levy says. "Yeah that's true" Lucy says. They continue talking about various topics such as Erzas wedding and honey moon. The nurse finally comes in and says "Here are your discharge paper Ms. Heartfilia" she hands them to her. "Thank You" Lucy says , she quickly fills them out and here and her friends leave the hospital. "Lets stop by the guild I kind of made a big deal when Lucy was sick" Erza says. Lucy blushes "Awe Erza" she hugs one of her other best friends. When they arrive to the guild Lucy is embraced by Mirajane. "Are you okay" Mirajane asks. "I'm more then okay Im pregnant" she says and her and Mirajane start jumping up and done in excitement. All the men in the guild are congratulating Natsu. "My children I have something to say" Makarov says coming from his office. "As of today I must go on a journey that I might not return from so as of today I am resigning as Guild Master" Makarov says.

**Hey HEY HEY! I know I've been absent but I'm back now and ready to write! I reduced my rating from M to T so that I can attract a broader audience but the Lemons will continue soon and when they do be ready! Review, Favorite, and Follow to keep up with this story. Thanks for ready ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9 - I moved to Wattpad

Hello all my fans! I moved from to wattpad! I have continued this story further on there so If you enjoy it please go on wattpad and follow me and read the continuation! KMAnime is my username on there see you guys on wattpad


End file.
